


Kiss You Under The Mistletoe (Or Would You Rather..?)

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: ~





	Kiss You Under The Mistletoe (Or Would You Rather..?)

Christmas is here and there's nothing Seungcheol loves more than coming home after a long day at work, fuck his company for making them work even though it's holiday, to his boyfriend all excited and bubbly for Christmas.

Jihoon may not look like it - with his permanent scowl and resting bitch face - but really, he's still a child at heart who loves Christmas as much as everyone does.

“Jihoon-ah?”

The guy appears almost instantly as if Seungcheol had just summoned him, looking completely adorable in that oversize sweater of Seungcheol’s and boxer and ankle high fuzzy socks to keep his pretty legs warm.

_ Too cute. _

What else can Seungcheol do except throw everything he is holding, down, and engulf the younger in a tight hug. “You should be illegal.” He mumbles to Jihoon’s hair who's also holding onto him.

“Same goes to you,” The smaller mumbles as he pulls back, scanning Seungcheol from head to toes.

_ No one should look this good in just white shirt and black pants. _

“You're blushing,” Seungcheol points out with a chuckle and Jihoon glares at him, willing the building red away. 

“Go take a bath. I'll heat the pizza up for you.”

“Pizza? Where'd it came from? And shouldn’t it be homemade cooking or what. Christmas and all.”

“The shop, obviously. I was craving so why not and would you like a burnt down apartment as your Christmas present?”

“Awww and here I am hoping to eat Jihoonie’s cooking.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Eat my ass.”

“ _Gladly_.”

“What?” The younger blinks. Second passed before he realizes what he just said. “Forget it.” He mumbles, cheeks tomato red up until his ears and stomps out the room in embarrassment, leaving Seungcheol laughing all too loudly by himself.

 

Pizza is good. Of course. Pizza is always good.

Especially with Jihoon snuggled up beside him as they watches some bad Christmas movie.

“It'd be better if I was eating this along with your pretty ass.” Seungcheol decides to tease and ouch. Jihoon punches really hard.

“Babe, I was just joking,” The older says as he wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist to pull him back down while his other hand steadies his pizza slice.

Jihoon gives up without any fight as he settles on the taller’s lap comfortably, stealing a bite of his pepperoni pizza. “Not funny,” He grumbles shortly after.

 

It was not until the credit rolls that Jihoon says another words, “I'm sleepy.”

Seungcheol hums, voice soothing as always, “Why are you?”

“I woke up early, remember? To fetch your document for you.”

“Right. Did you not go back to sleep?”

“Nah, I got home into the triple S (Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung) bitching about their new album.”

“Did they not like it?”

“Soonyoung likes it that way, Seokmin wants it to be more emotional while Seungkwan wants it to be more upbeat.”

“I'll beat their asses for troubling you.”

“Much appreciated.”

“How did it end?”

“I told them to play rock-paper-scissors and sadly, Seokmin wins so I rearranged the track.” Jihoon explains, yawning.

“Aww, poor you.”

“Was not that hard but then when I finished Junhui drags me out to buy a Christmas present for Hao when he clearly don't need my assistance. Most likely everyone else refuse to go with him.”

“You didn't?”

“Well.. he said he's going to treat me coffee.”

Seungcheol laughs, “You're unbelievably cheap.”

“Free coffee is free coffee. I'd never say no to coffee.”

“I know, you caffeine addict.”

“Whatever. Aren't you tired, too?”

“I am. Let's sleep?”

“Let's. Leave it be, I'll throw it away tomorrow.”

“Might as well do this now. You go first, I'll join you in second.”

 

Having Seungcheol’s chin on top of his head and arms around his waist is Jihoon’s favorite position. He feels so loved, so safe and so comfortable.

 

“Good night, Cheol.”

“Good night, Jihoon. Merry Christmas.” He mumbles, mouth against Jihoon’s soft black locks.

“Merry Christmas too.”

“Though it's not Christmas just yet for us since I haven't kissed you under the mistletoe just yet.”

“Ugh, don't you _dare_.”

“What? Would you _prefer_ me eating you out under the mistletoe?”

“..... I'm sleeping on the couch.”

“Wha- Wait! Jihoonie!”

 

Of course, Seungcheol ends up carrying him back to the bed.

“We'll celebrate properly tomorrow, okay? I asked for day off.”

“ _Mhm_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Planned this for Christmas eve but I didn't feel like posting yesterday so here it is  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Hope you enjoy and God Bless everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Written 2017.11.20


End file.
